The present invention is a variation of the bed canopy frame described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,,225. The frame in that patent included two longitudinally extending members having bottom and side walls to provide open topped channel-shaped cross-sections wherein the longitudinally extending members were cross-connected by a plurality of longitudinally spaced transversely extending rods in receptacles provided for that purpose. The arrangement of the parts in my prior patent proved to be effective but I have now found it advantageous to change certain features in the longitudinal members which bring about enhanced effectiveness in manufacture, installation and usage.
The present invention provides a bed canopy frame comprising two longitudinal members, each of such members preferably containing two sub-members, and a plurality of lateral members which are adapted to be connected to the longitudinal members to form a generally rectangular frame. The longitudinal members form arched sides of the frame and are constructed of resilient plastic material. Each of the longitudinal members has parallel top and bottom portions joined by a transverse portion. The longitudinal members are equipped with receptacles for securing the ends of the lateral members in releasably adjustable fashion.
THE RECEPTACLES ARE IN THE FORM OF BLOCKS WHICH ARE INTEGRAL WITH THE TRANSVERSE PORTIONS OF THE LONGITUDINAL MEMBERS. Each of the blocks has a bore therethrough and through the transverse portion for receiving an end of one of the lateral members wherein the lateral member is a rod and the bore is of circular cross-section having a diameter no greater than the diameter of the rod. The blocks include slot means communicating with the bores to permit the bores to be enlarged upon receiving the rods.
The new construction provides a bed canopy frame having substantial strength characteristics while at the same time having a wide range of lateral adjustability. It is especially well adapted for use with beds that may depart somewhat from nominal width and with lateral members that may also differ slightly one from another in diameter and length dimensions. Other advantages and distinctive features of the new bed canopy frame can be appreciated from the details of construction set forth in the accompanying specifications, claims and drawings.